Public Display
by UltimatePanda
Summary: Amorra. Amon and Korra sharing a heated moment at night, out in the public. First time writing smut, just a fair warning.


A/N: I was going to do it eventually. My first time writing smut, please don't kill me. I know it's horrible.

* * *

Her fingers were trembling as she removed his mask, slowly undoing the binds. She held her breath as more and of his skin was revealed to her, and his eyes shut instinctively when he felt cold air hit his face. He didn't want to see the look of repulsion in her face as his face was finally revealed to her.

When she didn't say anything for a while, he had expected her to be too shocked from seeing the grotesque scars marring his face.

He stiffened when he felt her fingers trace along the long, thick scars that marred his cheeks. And then both of her hands were on him, smoothing over the contours of his face, tracing every curve and crevice as though she were a blind person trying to memorize his face.

"You're handsome, Amon. So handsome." She whispered into his ear before leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw, and then moving to the thick scars. His hands dug into the delicate flesh of her hips, pulling her closer to him as she bit and suckled at the sweet spot under his ear.

"_Avatar,_" He groaned loudly into her ear, pushing her against the wall as she continued her assault on him. He wasn't even sure how it all started, or why he even let her touch him in such a way.

All train of thought abandoned him immediately when her hand slipped past the waistband of his pants, her fingers running up and down the length of his semi-hardened member. His legs weakened, nearly losing all feeling as she continued her ministrations, feeling himself grow harder against her. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, trying to hold in the sounds that were threatening to escape past his lips as she continued to masturbate him through his boxer briefs.

"Amon!" She shouted thickly into his ear. "I need you!"

He wasted no time as he shoved down his pants to his knees, and then resumed to help the Avatar undress. He could have sworn that he felt his heart palpitate against his chest as more and more of her delectable flesh was revealed to him as she shimmied out of her pants. He brushed his forefinger against her soaked panties, stroking her through the thin material, eliciting a strangled gasp from her. Just that sound alone sent sensation to his groin, and he could feel himself twitch against her hand.

He bent down, hands running up and down her thighs, hand slipping into the waistband of her underpants. He let the material slip into his mouth, pulling it down past her knees, making sure to kiss every inch of skin as he moved down alongside her. He smirked against her heated skin as she writhed against him, and then he moved upwards, nudging her legs apart, her sex finally visible to him. He wanted to take his time with her, to taste her, but he felt like he couldn't last any longer after her ministrations.

He took her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips instinctively, gasping loudly when she felt his hardened member press right against her core. She shut her eyes, biting her lower lip tentatively waiting for the intrusion.

He slipped inside of her slowly, knowing it would be her first time. He could feel her stretching along to his length, and his eyes flew open, holding onto her hips firmly so that he wouldn't move, waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Are you okay?" He managed to say when she didn't make a sound.

She clenched around him, and he let out a strangled moan as she contracted around him once more. There was a mischievous look on her face as she watched his face contort in pleasure and agony.

"Are you okay, Amon?" She purred into his ear.

He drove his hips against her once, eliciting a loud moan from her. At this, he smirked against her. "I'm just fine, Avatar. And you?"

She clenched around him again, enjoying the reactions she was getting from him, and when he had finally had enough of their little game, he began to move against her, his nails digging into the flesh of her hips, creating little crescent shaped moon marks as he drove into her harder and faster than before.

Somehow in the middle of it all, he forgot that they were out in the alleyway, and he didn't give any fucks, no pun intended, if anyone found them in their intimate embrace. It was just him, and the Avatar.

She let out a feral cry as she finally came around him, he groaning loudly into her ear as he pulled out of her, coming against her thigh. As they finally came out of their high, She wrapped her hand around his member. He hissed through his teeth as he began to harden against her hand.

"Avatar-"

She suckled on his earlobe. "Your place, or mine?"


End file.
